


And the A stands for Axolotl

by Anamakorga



Series: To Preexist In Its Entirety [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: ALTERNATIVELY, Bittersweet, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I meant to make him sweet and dorky and kind of sad, Memory Loss, Thaddeus A or The Axolotl is such a tragic character I don't know why I made him like this, and I still think he is, except, instead of kind of sad, it's just very tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anamakorga/pseuds/Anamakorga
Summary: Thaddeus A Morgan was always destined to go out this way.Or perhaps he was destined to live forever.At what point are you no longer yourself?





	And the A stands for Axolotl

Sometimes I look back and consider how it could have gone differently. Sometimes I say things I know I’ll regret. That was some of them. My name is Thaddeus A. Thaddeus A. Morgan to be exact. If you ask what the A stands for it’s likely I’ll tell you that it’s Andrew, or Annabeth, or Alex. Those are all lies. I’m losing memories, slowly, and they are being replaced with other knowledge, different knowledge, and so much of it. I must remember my name. My name is Thaddeus A. Morgan, and the A stands for Axolotl.

My name is Thaddeus A. Morgan. I don’t know where I am. I don’t know anything about myself. It’s almost funny, how any piece of information I could ever want lines itself up at my feet except for those. Do I even still have feet? I don’t know. All I know is my name. My name is Thaddeus A. Morgan, and the A stands for Axolotl. 

My name is Thaddeus A. Morgan, and I am immortal. I know it, just like I know everything else. I stand on the precipice of life and death, and I watch the mortals lose their grip on it. Sometimes it simply slides out of them, other times, let go of. Sometimes it is thrown on the floor and stepped on. Sometimes it is taken. I watch because there is nothing else to do. My name is Thaddeus A…Thaddeus A…something. I can’t quite recall. My name is Thaddeus A, and the A stands for Axolotl.

My name is Thaddeus A. I have taken thousand-year naps. I have watched the death of entire dimensions. Something tells me I will live to see the multiverse stop its seemingly infinite expansion. I reach out at the whatever it was. No, not it, she, and  _she_ is Jheselbraum the Unswerving, the great oracle of the Axolotl. That’s me. I know that. My name is Thaddeus A, and the A stands for Axolotl.

My name is T. A.  I live nowhere and everywhere at the same time. I live in the very time and space between time and space. I'm a total and complete basket case, and I know it well. A spirit came around the other day. Asked for my protection if he ever seemed on the brink of death. I told him that when that day comes, he need only to call out my name. My name. My name is T. A, and the A stands for Axolotl.

I’m the Axolotl. I have no real name. I’m just the Axolotl. As far as I know, I’ve always been the Axolotl, and nobody does anything to suggest otherwise. Nobody except for Bill - that’s the name of the spirt who I promised protection to, and he’s rather nice, too, but sometimes he’ll tell me stories like I already know them, and it is strange. There's also Jheselbraum. Whenever I tell her I can’t remember my past, she’ll get this sad look in her eyes like she wants to say something. No, not just something, a million things. They’d all spill from her lips at once, like that much starlight. 

I’m the Axolotl. Nice to meet you, unless it’s not, but it almost always is.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was that, and now this is this. I'm making this into an entire story, with reasons for things, and character development, and Mabel. Because what's a Gravity Falls story without a little bit of Mabel? It's the previous thing in this series (no duh, you say, shaking your head ay me) and I'm really hoping for some feedback on it.  
> Anyhow, the point is that I want your opinion on my story? Did you like it? Are you going to read the full series? Do you want me to go hurl myself off of a cliff? These are all valid opinions. Again, want to hear them.  
> But for now, I woosh away.


End file.
